


Leaves in The Wind

by conversekitten



Series: Dripping Ink [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fighting, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Past Relationships, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, also the warnings might change, cause he's standing up for his squishy accountant, its joey x bertrum that's the past relationship, nothing big but shawn clocks a guy in the jaw, rating may change later, tags will change along the way, this is set in the 1940's to remind everyone, this last part will be a doozy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: The greatest proof of love is the willingness to conquer anything that life has to throw at you. Even if you have to sacrifice something near and dear to your heart because with belief, even the greatest demons can fall.Now isn't that a beautiful and positively silly thought?
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn/Wally Franks, Joey Drew/Bertrum Piedmont, Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Series: Dripping Ink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754869
Comments: 24
Kudos: 9





	1. Climbing Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. The final part of this story arc and this one is gonna be intense so watch out for that first drop because it's a loo loo!

The crackling flames in the fireplace cast dim shadows across the elegant decor of the den. Spidery lines crawled up the mahogany walls and to the ceiling, where a crystal chandelier hung which reflected the atmosphere of high class. The crystals also captured the two figures lying on a bearskin rug in front of the fireplace along with their clothing that had been shed before their slow love making had begun. Breathy moans left plump and pink lips as Lacie’s fingers danced along Bertrum’s shoulder blades, her blunt fingernails drawing patterns along the skin. The blonde haired man moaned against the neck of his copper skinned beauty and he kept rolling his hips in tune with hers, creating a pleasurable tango of sorts which made Lacie’s toes curl. Upon hitting a nerve, Lacie’s nails dug into the british man’s back and her breathy whispers became a crescendo of proclamations of love and how many months of being away had been torture. Bertrum returned her affectionate outbursts with words of his own that were whispered heatedly mere inches from Lacie’s lips, how much he had dreamt of her eyes gazing into his, her accent rolling off of her lips like dew drops off the petals of a flower, and her very kiss that stole the breath from his lungs. 

Upon speaking the last words Lacie lunged up and grabbed her love's lips in a fierce kiss, their tongues intertwining like the two lost lovers meeting once again after months of agonizing distance. Bertrum returned the kiss and his hips jutted against her warm body for a few moments more before they both reached the tip of the iceberg. 

Then, together, they fell off the edge and plunged into a deep ocean of bliss. The past was forgotten, and as the two lovers locked eyes, after pulling away from their kiss, they both realized that they had become what had always been meant to be. 

Using the back of his hand, Bertrum wiped sweat from his brow and laid next to Lacie on the bearskin rug. Said woman let out a sigh of satisfaction and she played absentmindedly with bertrum’s sweaty blonde locks. 

“So, how many times was that?” she asked and Bertrum chuckled. 

“Well I think that last one made it at least six times that we have both orgasmed together out of at least three rounds of having sex.” Bertrum replied, rubbing lacie’s upper thigh soothingly.

The woman rolls her eyes. “So that’s not countin’ the two times ya made me cum from talkin’ in my ear and rubbin’ my breasts?” Lacie said, reminding Bertrum of what they had done as soon as she had walked into the house. She had barely put her suitcase on the floor when Bertrum had pushed her against the wall in a deep kiss, pushed his hand down the front of her jeans while the other went up her shirt, and then fingered her while kneading her breast. His whispered words and deep voice had been the perfect combination, making Lacie’s knees buckle after Bertrum had made her cum all over his hand twice. 

Bertrum shrugs. “I suppose that does count, but only if the orgasm I had from your treatment of my posterior counts as well.” he said, blushing slightly at the memory. 

Lacie chuckles. “Alright, deal.” 

There was a comfortable silence that followed but then lacie frowned as a thought overcame her and she looked up at Bertrum. “Bertie, I wanted to ask. After I left did you…...date anyone else?” lacie asked. 

Bertrum panics slightly as memories of him and joey having sex nearly everyday flooded his mind and he sighed. “Date, no. But having sex…..yes. Did you?” he asked her. 

Lacie paused and then she nodded. “I was back in Chicago and I met an old friend. She and I had a few dates and even a few nights of havin’ sex. But the entire time I…..I missed ya. I dunno why but your whole larger than life attitude and the way ya always had time fer me, even after workin’ a double shift cause Drew screwed somethin’ up, it kinda got under my skin.” 

Lacie sat up and looked down at Bertrum. “I guess that I also missed yer big belly laugh and the fact that only you know how to really make me smile. Not only that but…...you’ve always had my back when the goin’ got tough and ya never really acted like any other guy. I fought my own battles and I was my own person even when we were datin’ and ya never tried to change me. Ya loved me for who I am and I loved ya for you.” she said, smiling gently.

Bertrum smiles. “I missed you too and…..I missed making you smile, your deadpan wisdom, and the way you’d shut people up with just a nonchalant glance over your shoulder.” he said, sitting up next to her. He reached out and gently cupped her face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Lacie reached up and held his hand in hers and shut her eyes as she leaned into his touch. 

The faint light cast the shadows of the pair onto the walls and soon they intertwined once again in a tender embrace, neither of them noticing a dark figure standing outside of the window and peering in with malice bubbling in their eyes. 


	2. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning always brings surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the second chapter and in this one the mystery starts to unfold along with a surprising change of scenery.

Bertrum slept soundly with his arms wrapped around the rubenesque figure of his returned lover, Lacie. After their fourth session of love making, the two had retired up to Bertrum’s master bedroom to rest their tired muscles. Soon enough the morning rays of dawn started to peek through the folds of the cashmere curtains, waking Bertrum from a slumber he hadn’t experienced in months. Fully expecting to see Joey in his bed, Bertrum was happily surprised to see Lacie laying on her side and gently snoring with a bit of dried drool at the corner of her mouth. The blonde haired man moved some black hair out of Lacie’s face so he could kiss her temple. 

“I love you.” he whispered in the woman’s ear, making her smile in her sleep and shift a little.

Bertrum sat up and he stretched before getting out of bed and going to the closet for his bathrobe. He opened the closet door and looked through the multitude of suits he had purchased over the years before he found his black bathrobe and pulled it off the hanger. Bertrum put the garment on and tied it in the front before exiting the closet and putting his slippers on his feet. Then with a flourish, Bertrum picked up his spectacles from the bedside table and slipped them into his bathrobe pocket. With a final glance over his shoulder at the form of his sleeping love, Bertrum left the bedroom and padded downstairs to the kitchen. While he busied himself with making coffee, Bertrum nonchalantly looked out the kitchen window at his neighbor's house from across the street. The man was named Walter Winkley and had made his fortune in real estate, selling homes in the high hills of Park Avenue and other wealthy districts to families and bachelors alike.

He was a kind enough man who employed migrant workers and from what Bertrum could tell the workers were treated quite respectfully and were provided with more than adequate care. Bertrum had been given the pleasure of Walter’s company on a few occasions, one of which being a lawn party that he had attended at the man’s manor. He had met Walter’s wife at that time and she had been a kind and generous soul, always rushing around to people at the party asking if they were enjoying themselves or if they needed anything else. 

But the curious thing is that nobody had seen Walter’s wife after that lawn party. It was as if she had disappeared and Walter had certainly not mentioned anything about his wife possibly being on vacation. Even more mystifying is that after Walter’s wife disappeared the man had been given a substantial pay raise at work which he had used to finance a new yacht. 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee pulled Bertrum out of his thoughts and he grabbed a mug from the upper cabinet above the counter. After pouring himself a cup of coffee and putting in a few sugars, Bertrum walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer before opening the front door. A cool, slightly humid breeze wafted over the man’s face as he took in the serenity of the gated community he called his home. He made his way down the steps of the front porch and over to his mailbox where he opened the slot and pulled out a few letters, possibly bank statements or bills to pay. Bertrum was about to take the first sip of the day from his coffee when a police car sped down the street and halted in front of Walter Winkley’s manor. Along with it came an ambulance and three more police cars and soon a commotion was started as the officers burst through the front door and stormed the manor. 

Bertrum was shocked as he could only stare as the crew from the ambulance got out of their vehicle and carried a medical bag into the house with them. A few neighbors opened their doors and peered out of their homes, curious as to what the early morning had brought to their little slice of heaven. It was then that Bertrum saw Alicia, one of cleaning ladies that Walter had hired, run out of the manor screaming. 

“Please help!! Somebody help him! There’s been a terrible accident!” she shrieked into the sky, as if calling upon a mighty deity to send down help from the heavens. Bertrum tucked the mail into the pocket of his robe and rushed over to Alicia to see if he could calm her down. The woman had been one of the people that he had chatted with the most when visiting Walter and she was a lovely person who cared very deeply about her employer, like a daughter would care for her aging father. Upon stepping onto the front yard of Walter’s manor, Bertrum noticed that Alicia had what looked to be round yellow splotches on the toes of her pristine white shoes. However, as he grew closer the british man saw that they were not splotches but rather petals from a flower that had most likely stuck to the woman’s feet as she had run out of the house.

“Alicia? Alicia, calm down! Tell me what happened.” Bertrum asked as he carefully put a hand on her shoulder, keeping his distance just in case the woman got panicked from fear and reacted to the touch by slapping him.Alicia turned to the man and her face had gone ashen grey from the shock of what she had witnessed. 

“I..I went upstairs to wake Mister Wickley up for his morning coffee and when I went into his bedroom, he was lying on the bed gasping for air! His face was so pale and he was nude but his body was covered in…..in flowers!!! I rushed over to him to help but then I saw that he was choking on something. I opened his mouth wider to try and perform mouth to mouth resuscitation but then…..I saw something in his throat. It was…..it looked like….like a flower bulb! I was so scared so I went to the phone to call for help but that’s when I saw it. There was a single word scratched into the wallpaper and it looked like some sort of animal had used their claws to do it. It said…..DAFFODILS!!!” Alicia said before she grabbed onto Bertrum’s shoulder and reverted into a screaming, sobbing mess. 

Bertrum was speechless as he gently patted the woman’s back to comfort her while the police and the EMTS carried the cold body of Walter Winkley out of the manor. Alicia had been right, the man’s body was covered with a sheet but it was quite obvious that he had yellow daffodils scattered all over him. Bertrum left Alicia’s side and walked over to the police and the ambulance while they started to load Walter into the vehicle. 

“I’m sorry sir but you’ll need to step back. This is officially a crime scene and we need to get this man to the hospital.” one of the officers said. His tone was a bleary one that told Bertrum this was probably one out of the many murders that this man has seen in a single night.

“I do apologize but I am a close personal friend of Mister Winkleys and was hoping to just see him before you carted him off.” Bertrum said to the other man. The uniformed officer raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, but after deciding that he didn’t have the energy to cause a scene he stepped aside and agreed to let Bertrum say his peace. The british man carefully approached the gurney and fished his glasses out of his robe pocket, before setting them on his nose and taking a closer look at his friend. The man looked horrible, with eyes that looked seconds away from popping out of his head and angry veins that congregated under his double chin. It was then that Bertrum noticed a minuscule abrasion underneath the man’s Adam's apple, so small that it looked like a papercut. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that the police officer was not paying attention, Bertrum moved his hand until his pointer finger was hovering over Walter's trachea.

Bertrum’s wrist was suddenly seized by a hand and when he looked up he saw an EMT standing there looking angry. 

“Sir, please do not touch the body as you may be tampering with possible evidence of the crime.” the man snapped before letting go of Bertrum’s hand and then shoving the gurney into the ambulance before slamming the door shut. Both EMTs and the police officers got into their respective vehicles, then made their way down the long stretch of road that led to the gates of the community. However, Bertrum still could not get the image of that small cut on Walter’s neck out of his head. It was almost as if it was mocking him, hiding something just below the surface of skin that could have answered the question of why someone would want such a good man dead? 

It was that very question that kept swimming around in Bertrum’s mind as he and Lacie went about the morning, eating breakfast and getting dressed for work. Lacie was nervous about reappearing at her place of employment after so many months had passed, but Bertrum reminded her that she had not been hired by Joey. So there couldn’t be any negative ramifications should Joey come across Lacie’s path at the studio. Encouraged by her lover’s words, Lacie held Bertrum’s hand as the car was driven into the parking lot of the studio.

Once they both got inside, Bertrum led Lacie down the long stretch of hallway to the breakroom where there were already some old friends mingling. Upon reaching the doorway, Bertrum stopped and stared at the mysterious stranger that stood with their back to him in front of the breakroom table. They were slender and dressed in a dark blue vest with black zigzag patterns along the hem of it, a baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and brown trousers that seemed to have been custom made to fit the person’s waistline and legs. Everyone had stopped talking when they saw Bertrum and Lacie standing in the doorway. The silence caused the mysterious stranger to spin around on the heel of their black and white Spectator Wingtip Dance Shoes, and toss their long mane of midnight black hair over their shoulder. 

“Why hello there Bertie! Wait, is that you miss Benton? Why it’s so great to see you back here in our little ol’ studio! Why dontcha’ come on in and have a cup of coffee?” the stranger said, and it took a moment for Bertrum to recognize the emerald green eyes and pencil mustache of the man whose heart he had shattered. 

“Joey, you look so…..different.” Bertrum remarked, which made the other man laugh. 

“Oh Bertie, you’re such a kidder! I’m still me but since our little chat the other night I decided that it was time to start a new chapter in my life! I went out shopping, I got rid of that silly ponytail look, and I have a small reminder for all of you. From now on, when you go to write anything that has to do with my name it’s now spelled J-O-I-E! Also, since here at Joie Drew Studios we strive to “work hard and happy”, if you’re feeling up in spirit you can always call me by my nickname!” Joie said with a sparkle in his eyes. 

Then he looked Bertrum dead in the eyes before saying six little words that would soon haunt the british man’s thoughts, even though he didn’t know it yet. 

“It’s Rhododendron because of my personality!” Joie said, smiling a wide million dollar grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubbling secrets.


	3. Fat Cats and Big Slacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A money hungry caricature terrorizes a group of wine sniffers which leads Bertrum and Lacie to go back to where the daffodils bloomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old fools make the rules but cheaters can break them.

The night was crisp and cool as the guests at the Arch Studios cast party chatted amongst themselves. The whole affair was being held at none other than Nathan Arch’s enormous estate in the main house on the east side of the property. This building was reserved for special occasions only or just a gathering of some of Nathan’s business chums, stockbrokers and high level investors to name a few. The man of the hour was walking around greeting others while his toon cat companion, Maximilian, sat perched upon his shoulder. Everyone ‘oohed’ and ‘awwwed’ at Maximillion and Nathan would chuckle while offhandedly mentioning that the toon cat had been adopted by him after an accident with a strange machine. Everyone had been eager to hear the story so Nathan took a seat in a leather armchair while Maximillion crawled down into his place upon Nathan’s lap. The toon cat then laid on his belly putting both cartoon glove paws on the arm of the chair and settling into a comfortable position. 

Nathan stroked Maximillion’s back while he told the story of how he had created a supposed magical machine that could make realistic cartoons that could dance and talk. Nathan had called upon a wealthy benefactor and after making a deal that if the machine proved Nathan’s tall tale true then the rich benefactor would write the man a check to finance it. The man had drawn a picture of an ordinary cartoon cat and had put it into the machine and while the benefactor had expected all of this to blow up in the man’s face, it worked perfectly. Nathan had stood there proudly as a living, breathing cartoon cat stood in front of the benefactor and said man whipped out his checkbook, wrote his name on a blank check, then gave it to Nathan to fill in any amount he thought was fair. 

“We’ve been inseparable ever since then.” Nathan said smiling down at Maximillion who purred happily. A lot of the women smiled and cooed at the sight but a few men were frowning, skeptical of their friend's story. 

“If you really have a machine like the one in your story then perhaps you wouldn’t mind allowing us to sneak a peek at it?” one of the men asked. 

Nathan chuckled and was about to speak when he paused as the faint sound of a bell ringing caught his attention. Everyone paused as well as the tinkling of the bell echoed in the large den, which made even Maximillion raise his head. He leapt down from Nathan’s lap and walked over to where the bell ringing was coming from, the entrance to the outside patio. Maximillion quirked his head to the side as the ringing stopped and then two huge yellow cat eyes appeared in the darkness before a terrifying half human half cat face burst out of the darkness and roared at Maximillion. The cartoon cat yowled in fear and sprinted back to Nathan before leaping up into his arms. Nathan was shocked but then everyone screamed as the patio doors were ripped off their hinges and thrown to the side revealing a giant figure that stepped out of the darkness. It was revealed to be an incredibly tall and obese cat monster with teeth like that of a saber toothed tiger, fur the color of gold with black streaks all over it, fat paws with claws that could rival that of a bear, and the beast was dressed in a black four piece suit with a daffodil as their boutinere and a silver lapel pin in the shape of a boat.

It’s eyes scanned the room before spotting all of the rich people which made a massive grin stretch across its face. Then the cat beast came closer and upon opening its mouth, a multitude of vines that looked like hands shot out of the beast's maw and grabbed several guests. They screamed as they were pulled into the cat monster’s mouth and then he closed it before swishing them around like one would do with mouthwash. Then he spat them back out onto the floor one by one and they had been stripped of their clothing and anything expensive such as jewelry or broaches. They were also covered in a pink slime that seemed to knock them out and as all of the other guests got grabbed, Nathan fled the room with Maximillion in his arms. 

The cat beast was then halted in its actions as the bell ringing started up again. It tossed it’s head back and let out a mighty lion’s roar before running out of the building on all four paws, bursting through the stone walls. Nathan peered around the corner and he watched the beast go as it left behind a trail of money and daffodils. 

**_The next day.._ **

“Lacie, I still don’t see why I have to get new pants! These ones fit perfectly fine!” Bertrum whined as lacie had told him to take a left at the intersection and into the tailor shop parking lot. 

The black haired woman sighed as she rolled her eyes. “Bertrum we’ve been over this already. Ever since I came back I’ve noticed that ya put on some weight in yer ass area not to mention that fact that ya’ split a seam in ‘em just yesterday when bendin’ over. Besides I thought ya enjoyed gettin’ new clothes?” Lacie said as Bertrum parked the car. 

Bertrum sighs. “Yes I do enjoy it but not at the expense of having been humiliated. But I do suppose you’re right, a new set of trousers to fit my new fat arse.” he said as they got out of the car. 

Lacie chuckles as she walks over to be next to Bertrum. “Which by the way I can’t get enough of.~” she said putting her arm around the blonde man’s waist. 

Bertrum smiles but then he quickly pushes lacie’s arm away as he catches sight of a few police officers driving down the street. “Walk quickly.” he whispered to Lacie and they both hurried into the shop as the police drove by just in time to miss the both of them being together. 

“Lousy bastards.” Bertrum murmurs under his breath as he and Lacie walk through the shop. That’s when Bertrum spotted an old friend of his, Mathew Colthern, standing in front of the front desk yelling at the poor tailor. 

“I need that suit fixed by tonight! That awful party at the arch estate ruined my best one and I cannot for the life of me show up to the gala in anything less than your finest!” the brunette man growled as he slammed his hand onto the counter. 

The tailor pushes his glasses back up off of the bridge of his nose while nodding. “O-of course mister Colthern and like I said before it’s on the house!” he sputtered before running into the back. 

Bertrum approached the seething man who smoothed his hair back and fixed his tie. “Colthern what are you yelling at mister Whitiker for?” the blonde haired man asked. 

The brunette man turned and raised an eyebrow. “Well not that it’s any of your business Peidmont but last night my best suit was ruined by some foul beast! Took my watch too as well as my man broach!” he snapped. 

Bertrum looked puzzled. “Foul beast? You do mean a robber right?” he said as Lacie walked over. 

Mathew shook his head. “His was no mortal man Peidmont. It looked like one of those humorous characters in those political cartoons that the New Yorker runs. Large obese cat with money on the brain and it broke into the Arch estate and nabbed all of the valuables. Nathan was so distraught about it.” Mathew explained and Bertrum looked panicked. He grabbed Lacie by the hand and pulled her out of the shop and back to the car.

“Bertrum what’s wrong? Where are we goin’?” she asked as they both got in the car. Bertrum didn’t answer her as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the space before putting the car in drive then taking off down the road. When they arrived at the Arch estate there were several police cars present and Bertrum navigated through them before stopping the car in front of the east building. Nathan was standing out in front of the building holding Maximillion and talking to an officer. Bertrum got out of the car and rushed over to the man, who was looking incredibly upset. 

“Nathan what happened?! Are you alright?” Bertrum asked as the police officer walked away. 

The salt and pepper haired man sighed. “No, I am not alright. Oh Bertrum it was horrible, some sort of ungodly beast ruined my party and scared away all of my guests! Not to mention the wealthy investors who were looking to finance my next production! Poor Maxi was so frightened he wouldn’t come out from under the bed this morning!” Nathan said gently petting the cartoon cat. 

Bertrum nods. “What exactly happened?” he asked as Lacie came over to stand with him. 

Nathan sighs. “Oh I’ve told this story so many times today, just ask my hairdresser. I was hosting my party and after I told an amusing story I heard a bell start to ring. Maximillion wandered over to the patio doors then he yowled and ran back over before some hideous cat monster ripped the doors open and stomped into my home! He had these vines that came from his mouth and swallowed up my guests before spitting them back out! He took all of their valuables and clothing then there was that bell sound again which made him leave. He left behind a trail of money and oddly enough daffodils. I’m ruined if that beast comes back to anymore of my parties! It was simply barbaric!” Nathan said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it across his brow a bit dramatically. 

Lacie frowns before taking a pad and pen from a news reporter who had shown up, ignoring their protest. “Nathan was it? Can ya describe what it looked like?” she asked. 

Nathan nods. “I certainly can Leila.” 

Lacie frowns. “It’s Lacie.” 

“Don’t care.” Nathan said before he began giving a detailed description of the monster while Lacie scowled. 

After they got back in the car Bertrum hummed in thought to himself. “He mentioned daffodils and a silver lapel pin shaped like a boat. There’s only one man that I know who used to wear a pin like that Lacie which means we’ll have to go back to his manor.” Bertrum said as he started the car and drove off towards the gates of the estate. 

“Bertrum why exactly are we goin’ over there? This whole thing seems too crazy to be true.” Lacie said looking over at her lover. 

Bertrum took a right turn down the street and stopped at a yellow light. “Because Lacie, Mathew and Nathan are good friends of mine. I’ve trusted them with many things and if they say something is amiss then I’m taking their word for it.” he said matter of factly. 

Lacie raised an eyebrow. “We ain’t goin’ on this wild goose chase so you can get outta shoppin’ fer new pants are we?” she said crossing her arms. 

Bertrum pauses and taps his fingers on the steering wheel. “No, of course not!” he said nervously, sweating a bit under his lover’s gaze. 

“Mm-hm.” was all Lacie said as the light turned green and Bertrum put his foot on the gas speeding past a few people in the crosswalk who jumped out of the way just in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha guys didn't think things could possibly get any crazier, huh? Not in this New York! XD


	4. A Lingering Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something stinks here and it sure ain't the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to keep up with art and with writing and it's been a bit hard! But i hope you enjoy this chapter and the tags are still the same so onward! Plus there's a suggestive moment in here so fair warning.

Bertrum pulled the car over in front of Walter Winkley’s manor and put the vehicle in park. He and Lacie got out of the car and walked up to the front door that had been left open due to the paramedics having left in a hurry yesterday. They both step over flower petals, broken glass, and picture frames that had photos of Walter and his wife, Diane, in them. 

“The first place we should start is where the murder occured. Let’s get upstairs and search the master bedroom.” Bertrum said, as he began to ascend the grand staircase with Lacie following. They walked down the long hallway and Lacie looked at all of the framed portraits, some of Diane but mostly of Walter and oddly enough, Nathan Arch. Lacie raised an eyebrow but she didn’t say anything as they got to the master bedroom and Bertrum pushed the door open. The master bedroom had an air of class and high society, along with a pungent aroma of dying flowers and blood which made Bertrum take out his handkerchief and cover his nose with it. 

“Bloody hell, that’s a foul stench.” Bertrum said as he began looking around the room for clues.

Lacie shrugs. “Not as bad as when my daddy used to slaughter pigs.” Lacie said as she raised an eyebrow at a pair of white panties that were on the floor, much too small to fit the overweight man or his equally large wife. Lacie took a firepoker and used it to pick up the panties and she saw the initials R.A.D inscribed into them. While thinking to herself that it’s weird for an adult to put their initials on their underwear, Bertrum was looking through some papers that had been left on the dresser. 

“Lacie, look at this. I found Walter’s will along with insurance policies that he took out on himself and his wife. It says here that if Diane were to die then Walter would inherit about 2.5 million dollars in insurance claims. He’s also stated in his will that half of his assets would go towards a fund that would create a sort of project for charity, but it doesn’t say what it would be.” Bertrum said, flipping through the papers.

Lacie drops the panties and she frowns. “Well if this guy is such a bleeding heart then why would someone want him dead? If these clothes that are too small to belong to him or his wife are anything ta go by, I’d say he was havin’ an affair. Could be a scorned lover tryin’ to get his money.” she said, before walking over to Diane’s vanity set. Lacie moved some papers aside and saw plane tickets to South America that were sitting next to a gear to a machine. Lacie picked it up and examined it before slipping it into her pocket, then picked up the tickets. 

“Look at this. Seems like Walter was gonna go on a little vacation, these tickets are dated for a flight next week.” Lacie said as she walked over to Bertrum. The british man picks up a crumpled up ball of paper and after unfolding it he sees it’s a letter. 

“It also looks like he was pissed off royally at Nathan Arch, who according to this letter denied Walter’s request for a grant to fund a charity project. It must be the one he mentioned in his will but it seems like he wanted the money before kicking the bucket. I wonder why.” Bertrum said, frowning. 

Lacie chuckles. “‘Kicked the bucket’? I really am rubbin’ off on ya aren’t I?” she said nudging Bertrum in the shoulder. 

He chuckles with a smile. “Only if we’re behind closed doors.” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Lacie snorts and playfully shoves him before looking down and noticing a small slip of paper in the trash can by the dresser, along with a daffodil that had black spots on it. She bends down and picks up the paper and flower out of the trash, before turning the paper over and seeing words written on it in cursive beside a lipstick print. 

“Bertrum, how many languages do ya speak again?” Lacie asked, handing him the slip of paper. Bertrum took it and looked over the words while adjusting his glasses. 

“I know three different languages but unfortunately I can’t recognize this dialect. We can look it up later but right now I think we need to pay Nathan another visit.” Bertrum said as he put the slip of paper in his jacket pocket and walked out of the bedroom. Lacie followed after pocketing the flower. 

When they got to the Arch estate, Bertrum and lacie walked up to the front door of the massive structure and knocked. A man dressed in a crisp, black suit opened it and he looked down his long nose at them. 

“May I help you?” he asked in a thick french accent. 

Bertrum nods. “Yes, we are here to see Nathan Arch. Is he in?” he asked and the butler nodded. 

“He is indeed but is preoccupied so I’m sorry, but you will have to come back later.” he said and bertrum frowned. 

“I’m only asking because I’m a friend of his and wanted to ask a few things about-” Bertrum started to say but the butler interrupted him. 

“Ooooh yes, you’re Bertrum! Well please come in, come in and I will lead you to Master Arch! He will be happy to see you along with your driver, I presume?” the butler said looking at Lacie. 

“Driver? Listen here frenchie-” Lacie started but Bertrum stopped her. 

“Thank you my good man, please lead the way!” Bertrum said and the butler nodded before stepping away from the door for them to enter. Lacie seethed as she and Bertrum went into the estate and the butler closed the doors before leading them through the foyer. All three of them walked through a long hallway that had several oil paintings of Nathan along with Maximillion and other feline companions. While Lacie thought to herself that this Arch guy has a serious crush on his cats, she paused when she spotted a slightly smaller oil painting on the wall. 

It was of a man with long, lustrous hair that was black as the night sky and eyes that sparkled like emeralds. He was in a state of undress with a white shawl draped over his shoulders that he was holding together with his hands over his chest. His nails were filed to fine tips and were painted a light shade of pink that matched the pink tint of his skin. His smile looked slightly mischievous but his eyes looked soothing, like they could capture your heart. 

Lacie tore her gaze away from the painting and saw she was being left behind, so she hurried to catch up with the two men. The butler opened two doors at the end of the hall which led them into a large dining room with a long table that held various trays of steaming food, two of the main courses being salmon and colby beef. Nathan sat at the head of the table cutting into the meat while Maximillion sat in a chair by his side, taking small bites of a cooked salmon fillet. 

“Master Arch, you have guests. May I present Master Peidmont.” the butler said motioning to Bertrum and ignoring Lacie. 

Nathan swallowed the bite of meat he had been chewing and nodded. “Thank you Charles, you may go.” he said to the butler and bowed slightly and left the room. 

Nathan motioned towards the table. “Please, sit down. You both just caught me in the middle of lunch.” he said before starting to cut into the meat on his plate again. Bertrum and Lacie walked over and took a seat on either side of the table. 

“Nathan, I’d like to ask you a few things. First being that we found a letter addressed to Walter Winkley where you denied a grant to him for a project he wanted to do. What was that project?” Bertrum asked Nathan as he handed him the letter and the one Walter had been writing back. Nathan put down his utensils, wiped the edges of his mouth with his napkin, then took both papers from Bertrum before looking them over. 

“Ah yes, I remember this. He wanted to build an animal sanctuary because Diane had always wanted to adopt exotic animals from all over the world. It was to be his gift for her once she got back from her trip to South America.” Nathan explained. 

Lacie frowned and pulled the tickets from her pocket. “But we found these tickets that are dated for a flight next week, so how is she there and Walter was here?” she asked and Nathan took the tickets. 

He scoffed. “Because my dear dim lady, Walter told me that he had originally gone with his wife but after being contacted by his real estate company because of an emergency, he had to take a flight home. However, Walter told Diane that he wanted her to have a nice vacation so she agreed to stay and after it was over he would fly back to South America to fetch her.” Nathan explained while Lacie glared at him. 

“Well then why was he up yer ass about you denying him money? Why’d ya refuse?” Lacie snapped and Bertrum put his hand on top of lacie’s knee under the table to calm her down.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “The city would never allow such a thing and I was trying to be a good friend and save Walter the headache of going before the city hall to try and change their minds. Now if you both will excuse me, Maximilian and I must prepare for the gala tonight at city hall.” he said before standing and picking up Maximillion. 

“If you really want to be helpful then do me a favor and keep that beast away from my affairs!” Nathan snapped before he strode out of the dining room with his nose in the air. 

Lacie scowls and holds up her middle fingers at Nathan’s back and Bertrum sighs. “Lacie is that necessary?” he said while standing up from the chair. 

Lacie snorts. “Absolutely. It ain’t our fault that this big monster wrecked this guys house and fer the record if my daddy ever caught me actin’ the way that fat cat bastard does, he woulda tanned my hide. Spoiled bastard needs a good whoopin’ to his fat ass.” she growled while standing and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Bertrum rolls his eyes. “Well yes he does, but for right now we need to pay a visit to Mister Drew. I noticed that flower you had found in the trash bin and he’s always had that garden of his, so I’m sure Drew might know what it means.” he said while walking out of the dining room and into the hall. 

Lacie raised an eyebrow. “What the flower means?” she said following him and down the hall to the foyer. 

Bertrum nodded. “I have a hunch that the flowers, the word ‘Daffodils’ on the wallpaper, and that slip of paper you found are all connected somehow.” he said as they walked out to the car. 

Bertrum pauses and he sighs. “I only hope that this is a one time occurrence.” he said before getting into the car. When he and lacie were buckled in, Bertrum turned the key in the ignition and started the car before driving off down the long driveway.

They did not notice Nathan watching them leave from the top floor window, his eyes narrowed as he pet Maximillion on the head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pie cut eyes hide secrets and lies.


	5. Hell's Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's new pussycat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part of the first mystery! That's right you heard that correctly, the first one! Which means that after this chapter there's more mystery and clues in store so don't miss the next one!

The sky had started to turn a pale pink as the sun was beginning its descent beneath the horizon and clouds had begun to form around it’s orange glow. Bertrum had driven the car to a quiet suburb nestled near the outskirts of New York, where there was a house on every corner and mailboxes of different varieties that stood on the edge of driveways. The british man had only visited Joie’s house once when they had been “dating” but it had been dark outside at the time and he hadn’t really noticed the type of neighborhood that Joie had called home. He was somewhat taken aback, having expected Joie to live in an apartment or at least a neighborhood that was a tad more low budget. When they reached the end of a cul de sac, Bertrum saw a mailbox with the surname ‘Drew’ on it that had a bright red flower painted onto the cold steel of the box. He turned into the driveway and put the car in park before Lacie finally spoke. 

“I would have expected Drew to live someplace a little more…..shady. Also how do ya know where he lives?” she asked Bertrum as they both got out of the car. 

Bertrum paused, thinking of an answer. “I met him here once for coffee after he practically begged for us to “have an after hours chat”. He put on the waterworks so I had to agree to it lest I get an earful about Henry having left.” he replied, rolling his eyes. 

Lacie bought his lie as they walked up to the front door and when Bertrum knocked on it he heard the rapid clicking of those shoes that Joie had recently begun to wear on a tiled floor. The door opened the reveal Joie in jeans and a light blue shirt, a green apron covering most of his chest and lower body that had smears of dirt on it. He wore gardening gloves and carried a squirt bottle full of a murky white substance.

Joie grinned at the sight of them both. “Oh company! Hi Bertie! Hi Lacie! Come in please, I was just out in the garden so excuse my appearance!” he said stepping aside and letting them enter the house. 

Joie closed the door as Bertrum looked around in utter surprise. The house was much different from the last time he had been over and that had been at least a few months ago. The atmosphere that had once radiated the soul of a depressed artist, had been changed to that of a man whose priorities were now straight and vibrant. The carpets were freshly cleaned, the tattered furniture had been replaced with clean and fashionable pieces, the walls were scrubbed clean of any dust or mildew, and there were framed paintings and pictures on the walls. The whole house smelled like a flower shop mixed with an aroma of fresh laundry and cinnamon. Joie smiles as he walks past his guests and goes to the back patio door before opening it and going outside. 

“C’mon out!” Joie said motioning for them both to follow him. Bertrum and Lacie walked over to the patio door and went outside to be greeted with the sight of a well groomed lawn and lucious flower garden. Joie was over by some rose bushes and Bertrum walked over to him. 

“Mister Drew we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about a few things we found.” Bertrum said, pulling the daffodil from his jacket pocket. 

Joie turned to him and smiled. “Of course! What is it Bertie?” he said then noticed the flower and his face turned to an expression of pure joy. 

“Oh a daffodil! Those are such special flowers and I have been meaning to get some for the garden! Where did you find this one though? It looks to be a little sick at the moment.” Joie said as he gently took the flower from Bertrum’s hand. 

“That’s what we wanted to ask. The flower was found at the manor of Walter Winkley, the man who was murdered in our neighborhood. Now, I have a hunch that the person who committed the murder wouldn’t leave it behind without a plausible reason so we were hoping you could tell us if it means anything.” Bertrum explained as Joie looked over the flower. 

Joie shrugged. “Well Bertie, there are some people who associate a daffodil with rebirth and give these flowers to people who are recovering from addictions, as a show of support. However there are others who claim that a daffodil has a sinister meaning behind it, that it’s a form of greed.” Joie explained as he tucked the flower into his apron pocket and picked up his squirt bottle. 

Lacie walked over to stand with them. “Seein’ as this guy Winkley was real money hungry I’m inclined to agree with the people who say the flower is all about greed. Also somethin’ that I noticed at Arch’s estate is that there were daffodil petals left over from the whole monster incident. Also that guy at the tailor shop said somethin’ bout pink nectar or somethin’ and it could have been from a flower, right Joie?” she said and Joie nodded. 

“Oh yeah, there are lots of flowers that secrete nectar from their leaves and stems.” Joie said as he began to spray the murky liquid on the roots of some weeds in the garden. 

Bertrum frowns. “Joie what are you spraying on those weeds?” he asked as Joie finished spraying the weeds and got to his feet. 

“Oh this is white vinegar. It’s a way to get rid of weeds without using weed killer or other poisons that could harm the flowers. It actually works really well and when you spray it on the weeds it kills them real quick like.” Joie explained. 

Lacie snapped her fingers. “Bertrum if that cat monster thing really is made of flowers n junk like it then I bet we could use white vinegar to kill it!” she said and Bertrum thought for a moment before nodding. 

“That could work! Joie where did you get the white vinegar?” Bertrum asked. 

Joie shrugged. “I just got it at the grocery store. They’re still open if you want to try out your plan but you’d need a lot of it. Also how do you plan to get this monster to where you want it to be?” he said. 

Bertrum nods. “That’s the beauty of the plan. The gala that Nathan is hosting tonight at his estate will be full of wealthy people and investors so the beast will be drawn to it! But how are we going to get the beast to ingest the white vinegar? We can’t just spray it because based on what you said about the vinegar and weeds, we’d have to get at the “root” of the monster which is it’s stomach.” 

Lacie smirks. “I think I’ve got an idea but first we’re gonna need fire extinguishers and lots of ‘em.” 

**Later that night…..**

The gala was magnificent as every rich investor or person with great welth to their name was present, chatting amongst themselves and snacking on the horderves that were being provided by the catering staff. A string quartet played in the corner and Nathan was walking through the crowd with Maximillion proudly perched on his shoulder. Nathan had dressed to the nines for the event in a tailored suit made of the finest black silk with a red neck scarf and silver cufflinks to tie the whole outfit together. He smiled at every guest and made polite small talk with them as he walked through the crowd, sampling the horderves himself and chastising a member of the catering staff every so often for running out of them so quickly. After demanding that one of the staff go and fetch more mini quiches, Nathan turned to see Bertrum with Lacie walking beside him. They were both dressed to the nines as well with Bertrum in a deep mahogany suit and black ascot while Lacie wore a shimmering blue gown with her black hair put up in a bun. Nathan scowls as he finishes off his glass of champagne and waltzes over to them. 

“Bertrum! So nice to see you amongst your kind, surrounded by people of virtue and wealth. And I see you’ve brought a plus one.” Nathan said, his tone changing from excited to flat.

Lacie narrows her eyes and Bertrum clears his throat. “This is my friend Lacie and of course I’m here Nathan! A little socializing never hurt anyone and it’s good to see that everyone is having a nice time.” he said, keeping the hostility he felt in his chest out of his voice. 

Nathan nodded. “Well stick around. I’d be glad to share a little high culture with the both of you.” he said before walking off towards the dessert table. 

Lacie snorted before picking up one foot at a time and putting it back down into place while hissing through her teeth. “Damn it, I forgot how much I hate shoes with heels. Why’d we hafta dress up like this?” she said as Bertrum guided her over to a buffet table. Lacie braced a hand on the table to take some pressure off of her pinched toes as Bertrum picked up two glasses of champagne. 

“It’s just to keep up appearances is all darling. This whole thing won’t take long.” Bertrum said as he handed her a glass of champagne. 

Lacie scoffed. “Yeah, keepin’ up appearances in front of a buncha snobs. Who by the way, only see the both of us as unlikely “friends”.” She sneered before sipping her booze. 

Bertrum sighs. “Lacie please let’s not have this argument here.” he said sipping his own champagne. 

Lacie sighs. “Oh of course, nobody wants ta see the black woman beat down a white man with insults now do they? Or maybe they’d enjoy the show.” she snapped. 

Bertrum sighs through his nose. “Lacie nobody is looking at us or you for that matter. It doesn’t matter to them the color of your skin.” he said, moving to put a hand on her shoulder but she moves it away. 

“No, what matters to them is money and they ain’t saying nothin’ bout me cause I’m not sayin’ anything first. Just how it’s always been and nothin’s changed.” she said solemnly. 

Bertrum pulls his hand away and sighs again, knowing enough by Lacie’s tone that she wanted to drop the subject. 

When everyone was distracted Bertrum went over to a dark corner and pulled a small walkie talkie out of his pants pocket. 

“Norman are you there? It’s Bertrum.” the british man said into the small radio and it crackled as Norman answered. 

“Yeah I’m here mista P. We got the tanks a vinegar and waitin’ fer ya signal.” Norman said as he looked over at Wally, Sammy, Grant and Shawn who all had fire extinguishers. 

“Good, just wait until the beast appears and then I’ll call you back. Come in through the windows or the hole that the monster might make in the wall then spray everyone with the vinegar.” Bertrum whispered then he put the walkie talkie back into this pants pocket.

The party carried on well into the night until the clock struck midnight and right in the middle of Bertrum getting another glass of champagne, he heard the distinct sound he had been waiting for. 

The sound of a bell ringing. 

The lights suddenly flickered and everyone started to murmerin confusion before there was a loud stomping. The ground shook and glasses of champagne had ripples in them as the stomping grew in volume then the wall burst into a cloud of debris and a cloud of plaster as the horrible cat beast appeared. 

The beast roared like a lion as everyone screamed and began to run for the exit doors and Bertrum took Lacie by the wrist before they both ran for cover. Bertrum pulled the walkie talkie out of his pocket and turned it on. 

“Norman now!” he shouted into it and the trio of five ran through the hole in the wall carrying the fire extinguishers. 

Shawn had two extra ones in his arms and he tossed them both to Lacie and Bertrum ,who caught them fluidly. The beast was tearing through the room, knocking tables over and crushing the string quartet’s instruments beneath it’s powerful paws and feet. 

“NOW!” Lacie shouted and all six of them sprayed the vinegar from the fire extinguishers onto the guests. Many of them screamed and tried to block the spray with their hands while others slipped on the substance and fell to the floor. The beast however took the bait and after opening it’s gaping maw, vines shot out and grabbed several people one of which being Nathan. The beast closed its mouth and began to try and swish the people around in it’s mouth but then it stopped. The giant cat beast began to gag and convulse, it’s face twisting up into an expression of utter disgust before it vomited every single person back up onto the marble floor of the room. The floor was coated in a viscous concoction of pink nectar, vinegar, and thousands upon thousands of green bills and precious valuables. The people who had been vomited back up did have clothing missing and they were all dazed but still alive. 

The beast hissed and roared as it clutched its throat before letting out on final wheeze and dropping to the floor onto its stomach with a tremendous crash. Bertrum and Lacie walked over to stand in front of the fallen beast along with everyone else and much to everyone’s amazement and shock, the beast began to shrink. The tail disappeared as well as the paws, whiskers, golden fur, and sharp teeth before it finally changed into a living man. He groaned before pulling himself up to be perched on his elbows before looking up, making everyone gasp.

“Walter Winkley?!” everyone said at different times before beginning to whisper to each other.

Bertrum stepped forward. “Just as I thought, Walter Winkley. At first I didn’t think it could be him seeing as everyone thought he had been murdered but there were lots of little things that pointed to him being the monster. First, there were the most obvious things such as the sailboat lapel pin that he always wears. I was told by Nathan that the beast had been wearing the exact same pin and based on the description that he gave of the beast, it was quite the red flag that the suit the monster wore was the exact same one that Walter owned. Receipts found in his desk proves that he bought it a few days before the beast's first appearance. Next, the intentions of the beast were clear which was to steal valuables and money from every wealthy person in town which would finance the future plans he had of making an exotic animal sanctuary for his wife. A letter addressed to Nathan Arch showed that Nathan rejected Walter’s asking to get the money to finance the project so Walter had to find another way to obtain the funds. The way he figured he could do that was to kill his wife and commit insurance fraud. Which leads to the insurance forms we found in his desk which showed that Walter had taken out a substantial amount of money on his wife, which he would receive after she died. But what I don’t understand is why would you go to the trouble of building an exotic animal sanctuary for your wife if you were going to kill her?” Bertrum said as he walked over closer to Walter. 

The man scowled up at Bertrum. “Well how could you? My plan was so brilliant that I could have pulled it off flawlessly! It all started when my marriage to Diane began to fail and I wanted a way out of it so I could enjoy the lifestyle that I had given up upon marrying her. The sanctuary wasn't intended to be for her, it was supposed to be a cash grab for me as well as a hiding place. I came up with a plan to kill her to get the money and keep from going to jail by getting an animal to kill her. After doing some research, I found that you could train any feline type animal to obey commands by using a bell then giving them a treat afterwards. Using that knowledge, I bribed a few zoo employees to allow me to train a group of lions that they housed every night using that bell method to obey my commands. It worked perfectly and I had planned on buying the lions from the zoo before using the bell technique on them so they would attack my wife and she would be their little snack reward. After her death I would collect the insurance money then build the sanctuary to hide the lions and my crime before playing the grieving husband that built his wife’s one true wish to honor her in death. I would use the old ticket receipts of our trip to South America to throw the police off my trail by claiming that she died while on vacation and I had received a call about her death.” Walter explained as he stood to his feet and wiped some pink nectar off of his suit. 

Lacie spoke up. “But how did you turn into dis big cat monster?” she asked and Walter frowns. 

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. I had been having an affair with a red haired man I had met at an auction one night and after a night of sex he had tied me to the bed then shoved what looked like a seed down my throat. I choked on it before everything went black and then the next thing I knew I was here.” Walter explained as a police officer walked over. 

“WalterWinkley, you’re under arrest for attempted murder, conspiracy to commit insurance fraud, robbery and destruction of private property.” the officer said slapping the handcuffs on Walter’s wrists before walking away with him. 

Lacie spoke up again as she picked up the purse Bertrum had insisted she carry for that night. “Wait, what about this gear and note we found? The note says “flos daemonium” and there’s this weird gear to a machine.” she said holding up said gear and note. 

Nathan noticed the two items and he looked shocked before he narrowed his eyes. 

Walter scoffs. “I’ve never heard those words or seen that gear before in my life!” he said before the police officer took him away to the squad car. 

After the doors closed everyone glared at the trio of six and Bertrum smiled nervously as he saw Nathan scowling at him. “Well uh….thank you for the lovely evening Nathan, we should really do this again sometime. Good night!” Bertrum said before he grabbed Lacie by the wrist and pulled her along with him as the trio of six ran out of the estate whole Nathan cursed loudly at them. 

They all made it back to their own cars but Lacie looked troubled. 

“Bertrum there’s still one more thing that don’t make sense.” she said, turning to the man as he opened the car door. 

“And what would that be Lacie?” Bertrum asked, raising an eyebrow while frowning.

Lacie frowns. “If what Walter said is true, that you can control cat like animals with the sound of a bell……..then who was controlling him?” she asked. 

Bertrum paused as dread filled his eyes from Lacie’s question. A low breeze swept through the trees in the front yard of the estate and Maximilian sat perched in the seat of the upstairs window, his unblinking pie cut eyes staring down at the trio of six. Beneath his mustache a small grin stretched across his round face, revealing a pair of white human teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next week ;3


	6. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the strongest body isn't enough to break the weakest link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of this ever growing mystery! In this chapter we will meet the new monster that will terrorize the city and lead to a surprise appearance of a forgotten character! Brace yourselves for this new mystery!

The lower offices of the Gent corporation headquarters were all slowly darkening as the lights were turned off and the workers called it a day. The time was close to midnight and as the stragglers of the work day left the building and went to their cars, there was one office light that stayed on. The office in question was the one at the top floor, where the CEO stood in the window looking down at the city of lights and hopeless dreams. His eyes watched the cars as they left the company parking lot and a snort of contempt left him as he turned away. 

Ethan Lawson poured himself a scotch after dropping a few ice cubes into a shallow glass and as he sipped the bronze colored poison, he contemplated on who he should fire next. There were many people who currently worked for Gent that had lost their touch and Ethan had the power to kick them to the curb. After all he couldn’t run a company that was full of broken parts and weak links, much like that of the run down clock in central park. That very clock had been on the bucket list for the Gent company but Ethan had spent the money on a much better investment. 

After glancing at the clock on his desk, Ethan drank the rest of his scotch before pulling his briefcase out from under the desk. He sorted some papers before laying them inside of the briefcase, then he pulled a key out of his pocket before using it to open the lower drawer of his desk. Ethan reached into the drawer and pulled out a manilla envelope with a wax stamp on it in the shape of a roaring feline type animal. He opened the folder, peeked inside of it, then closed it up before placing it inside of the briefcase and locking it. With an adjustment of his tie and a quick look in the mirror on the wall to check his slicked back hair, Ethan walked out of his office, twirling his car keys on his pointer finger as he walked towards the elevator. He pushed the button on the wall and the elevator doors opened up before he stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby. The doors closed and Ethan checked his watch before groaning to himself when he saw he would be twenty minutes late getting home. His wife Kathy would pitch another massive fit before nagging him about dinner being cold and how these late nights were killing their marriage. Ethan would then give her some excuse about how he’s going to take time off soon so they can reconnect, anything to shut her up so he can go make a call to that blonde haired beauty he had met last month. 

Ethan was pulled from his thoughts as the elevator screeched to a halt mid descent, causing him to lose his balance for a moment before he caught his footing again. 

“Piece of shit elevator.” he grumbled to himself pressing the lobby button a few times to try and jumpstart the mechanism. 

A thunderous crash on the ceiling of the elevator caused the whole thing to shake and sent Ethan to the floor with a startled cry of surprise. There were heavy footsteps on the top of the elevator and then with an ear piercing screech of metal being ripped apart, a hole was made in the ceiling and a hand came through it. 

The hand and the arm it was connected to looked to be that of a human body builder but it was larger, with thick pulsing veins that pushed so hard against the skin it looked almost like there were small snakes underneath the epidermis. In the dim light of the elevator, Ethan could see that there were what looked to be black spikes sticking out of the skin that were slightly moving around. The hand clawed at the air before the spikes suddenly shot forward and wrapped around Ethan’s body which caused him to realize that they weren’t spikes at all, but vines. Ethan was yanked up through the hole which caused him to drop the briefcase and his suit to be torn a little bit, as he came face to face with a nightmare inducing sight. 

The creature looked like he had once been a man but had been put through some sort of muscle mass increase program, so now he resembled something that was a cross between a human being and a rhinoceros. His muscles bulged out of the tank top that left barely anything to the imagination, along with shorts that hugged his lower body so tightly it looked like a second layer of skin. His face was the worst part, a jumbled mess of chiseled features with pitch black eyes, sharp teeth so white and flawless it was frightening, and black vines growing out of his head that passed for his hair. He was covered in chains that were wrapped around his arms and torso which gathered up together into the middle of his chest where a large red flower sat.

The behemoth barked out a laugh that sent a wave of putrid breath across Ethan’s face, which smelled like a rotting corpse covered in fresh flowers. “What’s wrong little man?! Stuck? You’re a disgrace to the title of CEO with those flabby arms but you’re just weak and pathetic enough to fuel my fire! You need to toughen up but remember, NO PAIN NO GAIN!” 

The monster then leaps up into the air with the power of a jet taking off and bursts up through the roof of the building, soaring up into the air beyond the clouds. He then tosses Ethan up into the air and the smaller man falls headfirst down into the beast's arms, before he’s caught so Ethan’s face is buried in the monster’s rock hard pelvis. Then the monster spins 360 degrees in the air while they fall before he smashes right into the roof of the building, making a crater in the concrete before letting go of Ethan. As the man’s broken body crumbles to the ground, the beast stands to his feet and flexes as he roars in a triumphant voice, “I AM THE ALPHA MALE AND THIS CITY WILL BE MINE!!!” 

**The next day…..**

The sun was bright and birds chirped as they hopped along the top of the ornamental gate that stood in front of the driveway to Nathan Arch’s estate. Bertrum pulled the car up to the front of it and after the security guard checked over some papers, the gate opened up and Bertrum drove down the unnecessarily long driveway. 

Lacie sat on the passenger’s side and she watched the trees pass by slowly as the car inched its way to the main house. Bertrum looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and he tried to decipher the look on his love’s face. She didn’t look mad but at the same time she didn’t look too thrilled to be here in the car when she could be at work. 

Bertrum sighs. “Lacie, I know that you don’t like coming with me to Nathan’s estate but after I got an urgent call from him this morning, I had to come and check if things were alright. I only asked you to come with me because you’re good at spotting lies people tell when it comes to stressful situations.” Bertrum explained as he steered the car up to the front of the main house. 

Lacie snorts. “Really? I thought it was cause I got such a good way with rich people. So much that they love talkin’ bout me to all their little friends, your friends.” she said snarkily. 

Bertrum sighed as he rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up a little bit. “Lacie while he is my friend I in no way agree with his treatment of you. I’ve had strong words with him about the little remarks he makes toward you and if it happens again then you have my full permission to kick him in the crotch.” he said turning the car off. 

Lacie takes her seatbelt off and opens the door. “Real nice of ya to give me the go ahead to do somethin’ I’d do anyway.” she said before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. 

Bertrum sighs as he lets his head fall forward onto the steering wheel. “Bertrum, you fucking idiot.” he grumbled under his breath. 

After they both met Charles at the front doors, the butler led them to the living room where Nathan sat in a deep recliner with a newspaper in his hands and Maximillion on his lap. 

“Master Arch, Mister Peidmont has arrived.” Charles said as Bertrum and Lacie walked into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Nathan. 

“Thank you Charles, you may go.” Nathan said and the man nodded before leaving the room.

Nathan put the paper down and puffed on his cigar in thought as Maximillion yawned. “Thank you for coming, Bertrum and Lacie. I have a bit of a dilemma that I’m hoping you can help with.” Nathan said, as Maximillion stretched in a downward dog way while kneading the arm of the leather recliner. 

Bertrum nodded. “I believe you mentioned that there was an accident involving a man named Ethan Lawson?” he said as Lacie leaned to the side, putting her elbow on the arm of the couch and proppering her head up with her hand. 

Nathan nodded as Maximillion turned around and pawed at the man’s neck scarf. “He’s the CEO of the Gent company and he was put in the hospital by someone he described as “a muscle bound adonis on steroids”. Ethan had in his possession some very important documents, ones that concern the restructuring of the gas lines that go underneath the country club ballroom. We had an incident a while back when a guest brought in a centerpiece made out of a combination of marble and concrete. It fell through the floor and damaged the gas pipes underneath, which caused the country club to shut down the gas lines and close off that ballroom. Seeing as I’m president of the country club committee, the kitchen staff has been breathing down my neck about being unable to cater parties at the club because their stoves are gas powered.” Nathan explained as he picked up Maximillion and set him on the floor. The cartoon cat sniffed and walked off with his nose in the air towards the kitchen.

“So you want us to find the documents that Ethan lost when this “monster” attacked him?” Bertrum said using air quotes. 

Nathan nods. “Yes, I need you to find those documents so that we can continue with the project. We’re having a very special gathering in two weeks and it needs to be done by then.” he said chewing on the end of his cigar. 

Lacie rolled her eyes. “So all of a sudden we’re monster hunters instead of a mechanic and a park manager?” she said sarcastically and Bertrum inwardly sighs. 

Nathan narrows his eyes. “Anyway, Ethan is currently recovering in the hospital. Doctor said it was a miracle he was alive since this freak of nature monster, or whatever it is, basically pulled a wrestling move on Ethan and slammed him into the roof of the building.” 

Bertrum’s eyes widened. “For the love of god, how is he still alive?” 

Nathan exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Doctors said that the ambulance workers found many red flowers among the crater that they found Ethan in. Apparently this monster had left these flowers as his calling card and they somehow had kept Ethan alive with some sort of nectar. I believe they said the flower was called an amaryllis.” Nathan explained as he tapped the edge of his cigar with his fingertip. 

Bertrum nods. “We’ll pay a visit to Ethan and see if he has the briefcase with him. If not we’ll go to the Gent company to see if we can find it there.” he says as he stands up from the couch. 

Nathan nods. “It’s not like it’ll be hard. Just sneak into his office, rifle through some papers, and after finding what you need take the back exit to your car.” he said with a chuckle. 

Lacie stands up from the couch as well. “Sounds like every lawyer you’ve ever employed.” she said to Nathan before walking out of the room. Bertrum sighs as he follows after her and Nathan scowls in their general direction before picking the newspaper back up. 

Nathan settles back in his recliner but as he begins to read, a thought comes across his mind.

“Charles?! Where is maximillion?!” Nathan yelled to his butler, who had gone into the kitchen to tell the maids which tea to prepare for afternoon lunch. 

“He laid down for a small nap, Master Arch!” Charles called back as the maid went to the pantry to get a box of tea. 

Nathan nods. “Oh, alright then! As you were!” he said before settling back and starting to read again. 

  
However, Nathan didn’t notice that outside of the window he was sitting beside Maximillion was walking along the top of the ornamental fence on all fours. Maximillion paused as he saw a bird fly overhead of him and after spending some time trying to catch it, the cartoon cat got bored and jumped down off of the fence onto the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wonder what that's all about?


	7. Strong men and Salmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant has doubts while the mystery deepens, Ethan goes down a notch, and we check in on Maxi on his little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you all and 169 hits?! Ya'll are too good to me! :D I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story and there's lots more to come!

The busy streets of new york were bustling as people yelled for cabs or honked their horns, everyone eager to rush off to their desired destination. One car in particular was moving at a tedious pace down the street and it held Grant along with his two other passengers, Shawn Flynn and Wally Franks. The three had created a schedule amongst themselves where they would carpool with one member out of the three of them every Tuesday and Thursday. This arraignment worked out well since they all worked at the same location and since it was Thursday it was Grant’s turn to drive everyone. 

“So I’m thinkin’ that fer today we go to dat hot dog stand on West and Union! Waddya guys think?” Wally said with a grin on his freckled face. 

Shawn shrugged as he blew a puff of smoke out of the open window. “That sounds real good so long as I can get miself a drink afterwards.” he said with his thick accent that made Wally blush a little. 

Grant was about to answer when there was a sudden crash that lurched the car forward and made the three of them jolt in their seats, the seatbelts keeping them from getting injured. Grant groaned as he held his head and Shawn checked to see if Wally was okay and upon seeing Grant had a bruise forming on his forehead, the Irishman's face turned red in anger. He got out of the car and slammed the door before walking around the vehicle, only to see the car behind them had crashed right into the back of Grant's rental car. The other car had suffered minimal damage and was still in the pristine condition it had been in before the accident, but the man who got out of the car acted as if the bumper had just fallen off. The man in question was very tall, well built, and dressed in a fitted business suit that stunk of entitlement and high society. 

“Where the hell is the idiot who stopped in the middle of a yellow light when they could have gone?!” the man yelled, his face turning scarlet and a vein bulging on his forehead as he approached the driver’s side of the rental car. Grant by this point had recovered from the shock of the accident and had gotten out of the car, fumbling with his glasses while making sure that they weren’t broken. 

“What the hell is your problem you fat idiot?!” the man screamed as he got in Grant’s face. Said man was very shocked by this action and he scrambled to find the words to apologize to the man and offer his insurance information. But all Grant managed to stutter out was an apology that barely carried above a whisper.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!!! Are you deaf as well as stupid? I have a meeting to get to and I demand to know who’s going to pay for the damage to my car!” the man yelled, spittle flying from his lips and getting on Grant’s glasses. Grant didn’t know what to do and was frozen to the spot as the heavy feeling of an anxiety attack was forming in his chest and clawing its way up his throat. 

Then suddenly, the tall man had his collar grabbed by Shawn, who whirled the man around and got right in his face so they were nose to nose. 

“I’m given’ ya two choices here laddie. Either you take the insurance info from ma friend here, git back in dat car a yours and hightail yaself to da nearest dump where ya can trash dat shitty attitude. OR you can leave here in an ambulance after I slam yer empty head on da dashboard of ya car ‘till ya teeth are knocked out. Your choice.” Shawn growled in a low voice that would make even a hardened criminal quake in his boots.

Unfortunately the man seemed to be hellbent on getting his ass kicked because he then spit in Shawn’s face. The brunette wiped his face off with his hand then everything happened so quickly that after Grant blinked, the rude man was laying on the ground with a pool of blood around his head and a swollen jaw. Grant didn’t even have time to thank Shawn before a police car pulled up and officers began to try and arrest the brunette but thankfully Wally spoke up, telling the officers the full story about the accident. The police took the handcuffs off of Shawn and apologized for the mix up before they got the rude man up off of the ground and took him over to the police cruiser. 

Wally went into a nearby deli to ask if he could use their phone to call a tow truck and Shawn went over to Grant to see if he was okay. The shorter man was still rattled by the whole thing and he felt embarrassed that he had been too afraid to stand up for himself and get a word in. 

Shawn put a comforting hand on Grant’s shoulder. “Are ya alright? Ya need a nip ta help ya calm down?” the brunette asked as he pulled a flask from the pocket of his work pants. 

Grant shook his head while trying to suck the tears back into his eyes with a sniffle. “No, I reckon I’ll be fine after some coffee. Thanks for standing up for me though.” he said, his voice quivering a little bit. 

Shawn nodded as he opened the flask and took a swig of the booze for himself, before closing the lid and slipping the flask back into his pocket. “Ya gotta work on dat, havin’ da nerve to clock a jerk in da face when they deserve it. Can’t let anyone walk on ya, ya know?” he said in a friendly but serious tone of voice. 

Grant only nodded, knowing full well that the other man was right and his words were meant to encourage Grant to be stronger. Yet somehow the plump man couldn’t help but feel useless since he had just stood there, sputtering words like a broken sprinkler. He didn’t have time to keep feeling sorry for himself as the tow truck rolled up and the driver got out to hitch a crane to the back of the rental car. The three friends gathered once again as they watched the man do his job and once the car was properly hitched, Wally went about hailing a taxi. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Lacie and Bertrum had made it to the hospital and had found a parking space after twenty minutes of driving around. Lacie was still in a foul mood which had in turn caused Bertrum to become a little cross as well. As the two made their way up to the front doors of the hospital, they both received odd looks from several people in the waiting area. Some were from elderly people who were there for a check up while others were from mothers, who pulled their children closer as they saw the man and woman walking up to the front desk. Lacie met the glares of the mothers with an icy stare of her own thrown over her shoulder as Bertrum talked to the nurse. 

The nurse led the pair down the hall to the patient rooms where she stopped in front of a door and opened it to reveal Ethan Lawson. He was wrapped in a full body cast with his leg being suspended in the air from a pulley that was connected to the bed, while the rest of his limbs were spread at an angle that looked like he was opening his arms to hug someone. Both of his eyes were swollen with black rings around them and he had stitches along the side of his face. 

“Mister Lawson? I’m Bertrum Peidmont, a friend of Nathan Arch and this is my partner Lacie Benton. I was hoping to inquire about the whereabouts of a briefcase that contained some crucial documents.” Bertrum said approaching the bedside. 

Ethan sighed. “Yes he called a few minutes ago and mentioned that you would be by to pick those up. The briefcase is by my bed and the key is in the pocket of my jacket over there on the chair.” he said motioning with his eyes to both objects. 

Bertrum nodded. “The police said you were attacked by a sort of monster, can you describe them?” he asked, pulling a small notebook from his pocket and a pen from his suit jacket. 

Ethan couldn’t nod so he rolled his eyes. “I certainly can. That thing called itself The Alpha Male and it had green skin, chains all over it, a big flower in the middle of its chest, and vines all over it. It also had this really foul smell that reminded me of the lobster bisque that they serve at the country club. Which one is it? The uh….the one by the beach...Lauvendale Country Club! That’s the club where I was supposed to have my workers fix the gas lines but that freak of nature ruined my perfect physique so now I have a $10,000 deal thrown in the trash!” he said angrily as he grit his teeth. 

Bertrum raised an eyebrow. “Nathan was paying you $10,000 to fix the gas lines?” he said writing that down quickly. 

“No, it wasn't Arch who was paying me that money. It was a group at the club that’s hosting a party there in two weeks! They call themselves The Jaguars and they’re an elite group of upper class business men who control the world of boxing for New York. They’re having a celebration of an upcoming star they’ve recruited to take the title as champion and they’re paying me a pretty penny to make everything flawless. If you really want to get all nosey about it then go down to the country club and ask about them yourself. They’re pretty hard to miss.” Ethan said as Bertrum finished writing everything down and put the pad and pen away. 

“God damn country club, I hate goin’ there. Everyone keeps mistaken’ me fer a waiter or some kinda janitor, lousy ass money hounds.” Lacie snorted as she leaned against the wall. 

Ethan frowns. “Really, because I thought you were Mister Peidmont’s maid?” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

Lacie narrowed her eyes, walked over to the side of his bed, then pushed Ethan off the bed.

“OW! Son of a- fuck!” Ethan shouted as Lacie walked out the door. Bertrum grabbed the briefcase from the floor and fished around in Ethan’s jacket pocket for the key. Upon finding it the british man rushed out of the room just as Ethan exclaimed that the floor under his bed was filthy. 

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Maximilian was trotting along the sidewalk as he followed the little bird he had seen back at home. The bird landed on top of a building and Maximillion paused, his attention going from the bird to the front of the shop he had been led to. The cartoon cat stood up from all fours and walked up to the window before pressing his face against the glass. The inside of the shop was that of a deli and Maximillion immediately noticed the large salmon that the butcher had just put on a scale to weigh for a customer. He watched as the large man in the paper hat wrapped the salmon up in paper, tied a string around it, then handed it to the customer, a blonde gentleman who looked no different than the thousands of other blue collar men in New York.

After thanking the butcher, the blonde man walked out of the shop and Maximillion watched the man venture to his car that had been parked no more than ten feet away. The man pulled his keys out, unlocked the passenger’s side door, and began putting his groceries into the car. Maximillion trotted over to the car and while the man was preoccupied with looking through one of the bags to make sure everything was accounted for, the cartoon cat hopped up into the car. He easily turned into a puddle of ink before sliding into the back seat, where he returned to normal and settled in for the ride. The blonde man shut the door, went around the side, and got into the car before closing the door. He put the key in the ignition and upon starting up the vehicle, he drove off down the road completely unaware of his little stowaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, gone fishing I guess.


	8. Clues and the Cat's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello nice to meet.   
> You seem familiar, have I met you before?  
>  Goodbye sweetie, nice to see you.  
>  Haven’t talked in quite a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Here we are, at the chapter where the mystery will deepen and grow darker! It's long but it's all for ya'll because I hit 173 hits so thank you so much! Also the lyrics are from the song Insanity, the english version.

The gates to the Lauvendale Country club were ornamental but not as tall as the ones to the Arch estate, but they were a great deal fancier. After showing his membership card to the security guard, the man opened the gates and Bertrum drove the car up the long driveway to the members only parking lot. He waved a few people on golf carts as they drove by but Lacie kept a scowl on her face as she saw a great deal of black people walking alongside the rich members of the club. Most of them were carrying golf bags while some were driving the carts while the rich men and women sat in the back, chatting and smoking fat cigars. Bertrum finally found a parking space and he pulled the car into it before putting the vehicle in park and turning the ignition off. 

“Ya sure ya want me comin’ in with ya? Don’t think some of these folks would take too kindly to a woman like me bein’ outside of the kitchen.” Lacie quipped while Bertrum took off his seatbelt. 

“Lacie, yes I do want you to come in with me. It shouldn’t matter what any of these people think because they’re a bunch of rich snobs. Like I was before we met, remember?” Bertrum said, turning to her. 

Lacie shrugs. “Yeah, but you’re different. Ya didn’t care what the color of my skin was.” she said, her voice getting a bit quieter.

Bertrum reached out and he put a hand on Lacie’s knee, gently squeezing it. “Of course I didn’t because I was too focused on the color of your eyes and what they held.” he said, a smile coming to his face. 

Normally if any other man had ever said something like that to her, Lacie would have rolled her eyes and snorted before calling the man on his bull shit. However, with Bertrum saying it to her a small smile tugged at the corner of Lacie’s lips. 

“I...guess ya did fall fer me pretty hard. Never been one fer the whole “love at first sight” thing cause it was always a load of bull to me. But…..I dunno, there was somethin’ about you that made me stir up feelings I thought were gone. You were so handsome and freakin’ adorable when ya tried bein’ romantic n ruined it all by bein’ clumsy.” Lacie said, her small smile turning into a grin. 

Bertrum laughed. “Remember our first date night? We went to dinner and when I tried ordering for the both of us, I thought I was going to turn to stone from the glare you gave me. Then when we were going to a film the car got a flat tire and when I insisted I change it, you got out of the car and shoved me aside. It also began to rain and-” Bertrum said before Lacie cut him off. 

“And you started throwin’ a tantrum cause of yer suit and the fact that I wouldn’t let ya help with the tire. Then I said ‘Well you try it then hot shot’ and when ya tried fixing it, ya dropped the nuts and we had to wait for another car to drive by to get help.” Lacie said, a smirk coming to her face. 

Bertrum rolled his eyes. “I didn’t throw a tantrum, I was just frustrated because I wanted to be chivalrous towards you but the universe decided to make me look like an idiot!” he said, which made Lacie laugh. 

“Are ya sure it was the universe makin’ ya look like a moron?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Get bent.” Bertrum snorted. 

“Jerk.” Lacie said, her smirk still in place. 

“Bitch.” Bertrum said back, a smirk coming to his face as well. 

They were both quiet for a moment before Bertrum snorted and burst out laughing, alongside Lacie who playfully shoved the british man on the shoulder. After they controlled their fit of giggles, the man and woman got out of the car and started walking up the pathway to the country club doors. Bertrum opened the door for Lacie and after she walked in he followed her into the foyer where a group of people were gathered, chatting amongst themselves. A few people gave the pair odd looks but Lacie had been put in too good of a mood by her and Bertrum’s little talk to even spare the club goers a glance. 

It didn’t take long before Bertrum noticed a group of men who were all dressed in almost the exact same style. White dress pants, shiny black dress shoes, black satin smoking jackets, red neck scarves, and shining lapel pins in the shape of a roaring jaguar’s head. 

“Bingo.” Bertrum whispered before he turned to Lacie. 

“I’ll be right back darling. I’m going to speak to these fellows and see if I can use some of that old ‘snobby charm’ that you beat out of me.” Bertrum said to Lacie jokingly. 

Lacie rolled her eyes and lowered her voice before answering,” Yeah, no thanks to the belt I took to ya backside on our three month anniversary.” 

Bertrum blushed and he cleared his throat, pulling on the collar of his suit a little as he felt a tingle in his groin from her words. “There will be time for reminiscing later darling.” he said, before walking over to the group of men as Lacie snickered to herself and leaned against the wall. 

The group of men were talking in a huddle like a pride of lions as Bertrum approached. “Pardon me gentlemen, are you the members of the group called The Jaguars?” he said politely but with an air of confidence. 

Two of the men, one blonde and one balding, looked Bertrum up and down before the blonde spoke. His voice was heavy with an accent that Bertrum couldn’t quite place. “Yes, we are and who might you be?” the blonde man said, looking down his long nose at the other man. 

Bertrum knew exactly what kind of game this man was playing so he squared his shoulders and stuck his nose in the air. “Well I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me. Of course I’d expect nothing less from a man who wears a $90 Rolex watch he obviously bought at a retail jewelry store.” Bertrum quipped, making the blonde man’s face turn a deep shade of pink as he hid his hand in his pants pocket. 

The shortest man of the group, a brunette with a handsome gap in his front teeth, barked a laugh as the others joined him. “He’s got you cornered Alan! Oh, this one’s got a fire in his belly just like the best of them all.” he said before walking up to Bertrum and extending his hand. 

“Simon Gatherson, a pleasure to meet you mister…?” Simon said, as Bertrum shook the man's hand. 

“Bertrum, Bertrum Peidmont. I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you as well Simon but then again I don’t enjoy how lying tastes on my tongue. Though I can’t say the same for the members of Wall Street.” Bertrum said with a raised eyebrow, which pulled another round of hearty laughs from the six men. 

“Oh, I like you Bertrum! Full of sass and a witty sense of humor to boot! What can we do for you today?” Simon asked after clapping Bertrum on the back with a hand. 

Bertrum nods. “I was hoping you could tell me more about this party you all are hosting at the country club in a few weeks. The one that has to do with an upcoming boxing star? I’m quite interested in how the lower class spend their Sunday evenings away from their crushing poverty stricken lives.” Bertrum said, a sneer coming to his face as Simon smirks. 

“Well my good man, the party in question is indeed for an upcoming boxing prodigy known as Arnold Mark. He’s quite a genius when he steps in that ring but has a mouth like a loose firehose, spouting off any trivial nonsense he can think of. He’s so much more tolerable when he has a sore jaw, which I can say for a fact that it’s not always fighting that’s the cause.” Simon said with a knowing smirk that made the other men snicker. 

Bertrum nodded. “What of the party and where could I find Mister Mark?” he asked, pushing down the urge to smack that smug look off of Simon’s face. 

Simon nodded as he put a hand on Bertrum’s back. “Ah yes, the party is a special gala in honor of his latest achievement and seeing as you’re so interested in how the lower class act, you are more than welcome to attend said festivity. If you want to go on a wild goose chase for Mark then I’d check the Plaza Hotel. He has a room booked there for the night and I’m sure he’d be willing to answer any questions you may have.” Simon said. 

From her place against the wall Lacie could see Simon’s hand drifting down Bertrum’s back and dangerously close to the man’s rear. Lacie felt fire flare up in her chest as she grit her teeth and her hands balled up into fists, but then she inhaled through her nose and just crossed her arms across her chest. 

Bertrum nodded. “Thank you Simon and thank you gentlemen for your time. I’ll be seeing you soon unless you all decide to disband because someone wore a polyester smoking jacket instead of silk.” he said and once again the six men roared with laughter. 

Simon laughed and patted Bertrum on the back. “Oh, I think you’re going to get on just fine with us Bertrum.” he said grinning a million dollar smile at the taller man. 

Lacie rolled her eyes but then she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned, she saw a man dressed as a waiter carrying a platter. 

“Look I’ve said this once before and I’m gonna say it again. No, I don’t work here n I aint a maid neither!” Lacie snapped at the man making him flinch and shrink back slightly. 

“Um i’m sorry ma'am but I was told to give you this envelope.” the waiter said as he took an envelope from the platter and handed it to Lacie. She snatched it from his hands and looked over it as the waiter walked away back into the crowd. Lacie frowns as she sees the initials R.A.D scrawled across the envelope in fancy cursive. Then she had a flashback to the moment when she and Bertrum had been in Walter’s house looking through the bedroom. The same initials had been on the pair of panties that she had found on the floor and a sense of dread washed over Lacie as she looked around the room. Nobody was paying attention to her but for some reason the woman felt like there was a pair of eyes watching her every movement. 

Bertrum came back over to her and upon seeing the letter in the shorter woman’s hands, he grew concerned. “Lacie what is that envelope you have there?” he asked as she tore the top open and removed a folded piece of paper. 

Lacie unfolded the paper and she read what was written out loud. “Happy times were gained and you’re looks aren’t pained, love me all the same my chrysanthemum. What the hell does that mean? N what’s with all of these spellin’ mistakes?” she said handing Bertrum the paper. 

Bertrum frowns as he reads it the way it was written. “Happy times were jained and yu’re looks are’nd pained, luve me ull the came mi daring crysanthepom. For god sakes either the person who wrote this is horrible with grammar or……” 

Bertrum paused as he looked over the letter once more and a dawning realization struck him. “Or they’re sending a message.” he said, pulling a pen from his jacket. He looked over the words as he wrote down the missing letters on the bottom of the page. Once he was done with that he read out loud the sentence that the missing letters had spelled. 

“Go to asylum.” Bertrum said, raising an eyebrow. 

Lacie frowns. “The Bricksfield Asylum in the outskirts of the city? Why would they want us to go there?” she asked as they both started to walk out of the country club. 

Bertrum shook his head. “I’m not sure. That asylum is made especially for people who have gone off their rockers. Many people who are housed there believe in something that they call the AU theory. It’s a theory that goes alongside what scientists have called the multiverse, which is a hypothetical group of multiple universes.The theory basically states that there are several different planes of existence that coexist with our present time alongside different realities. People who believe in this theory claim to have traveled to these alternate universes and many of them have been put in the Bricksfield asylum because of what they said they discovered.” Bertrum explained as he and Lacie walked up to the car. 

Lacie opens her side door as they both get into the car. “So does that explain why all of these wacky ass monsters are showin’ up?” she asked, buckling her seatbelt. 

Bertrum shook his head. “I’m not sure but I have a feeling that this is just the start of something big.” he said before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. 

Back at the studio Grant had finished his reports for the recent tax season and was walking up to Joie’s office to hand them off to him. The chubby man wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before raising his hand up and knocking on the door. Joie Drew had always made Grant a little nervous even before his boss had gone through this sudden change of character. It wasn't because of the man’s startling beauty or the clicking of his manicured nails painted in black polish on the hard wood of his desk. No, there was something about the man’s emerald green eyes that rubbed Grant the wrong way. They were formed into a passive look most of the time but within the green irises there was a sparkle of malicious amusement, almost as if he enjoyed making Grant squirm where he stood. Also the smell radiating off of Joie made Grant have a spike of anxiety every time he was on a walk and he passed by a flower shop or the park, the scent of nature heavy in the air. 

“Come in!” Joie said from inside the office but it sounded a bit strained.

Grant frowns as he opens the door only to see Joie toss Thomas Connor over his shoulder, sending the man onto the floor on his back. Joie turned, tossing his long hair over his shoulder and smiling at the accountant. 

“Oh hello Grant! I was just winning a bet with Thomas here, who I told that I’d give him a vacation if I couldn’t throw him over my shoulder. But I did so, sorry Tommy.” Joie said, shrugging as Thomas groaned while getting to his feet. 

Grant nodded slowly as he stepped around Thomas. “Uh here are those tax reports Mister Drew.” he said, his hands shaking slightly as he handed Joie the folder. 

Joie took the folder from Grant with a smile and a nod. “Thank you so much Grant! Hey, did you ever think to take up a sport like wrestling or boxing? You certainly have the build for it and I mean this in a good way but you could outweigh the other contestants easily!” Joie said as he walked over to sit behind his desk. 

Thomas left the room and Grant felt his face flush red a little bit. “I uh...I was never really good at sports Mister Drew. I’m also not really a fighter but I reckon I could scuffle boots with another man and give him a run for his money like ya said.” Grant said, tugging a bit at his bolo tie. 

Joie chuckles and puts his fingers together in an arch in front of his face. “Well Grant, it’s not really about being stronger or matching wits with your opponent. It’s mostly concentration and how strong your heart is. Even the weakest link can make a dynasty fall, you know?” joie said with a soft smile, something that looked a little sneaky to Grant. 

The brunette man shrugged. “I suppose so, but I reckon a heart would have to be pretty big and strong to defeat my demons.” he said, looking down while rubbing the back of his neck. He then heard Joie stand from his desk and walk over to him, the heels of his shoes clicking against the hardwood floor. 

Then he felt arms wrap around him as the smell of flowers wafted over Grant like an ocean wave. He felt the smooth, almost porcelain cold skin of his boss’s face push against his stubbled one, which lit a fire in Grant’s belly and his groin. 

“Oh Grant, don’t be silly. I can tell that you’ve got one of the biggest hearts around and trust me, that’ll be useful in the near future.” Joie said, his pink lips dangerously close to whispering into Grant’s ear. Grant felt his mouth go dry as he felt the hot breath on the skin of his ear lobe, an aroma of breath mints and strawberries tickling his nostrils. The brunette’s skin formed goosebumps as he felt the tip of Joie’s nails gently scratching the skin of Grant’s neck, 

“I uh….I HAVE A POT OF COFFEE ON THE KETTLE!” Grant exclaimed as he used his hands to cover his crotch before running out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator, Joie’s laughter being the last thing Grant heard before the elevator doors closed. 

The once beautiful sky had begun to turn dark with rain clouds as Lacie and Bertrum parked the car in front of the Bricksfield Asylum. As the two of them exited the vehicle, a few drops of rain began to fall onto the cracked pathway that led up to the front doors. There was a man sweeping the steps with a withered broom who was dressed in white clothing that hung off of his frame. His face was long, a permanent frown and upturned eyes giving his hunched demeanor an air of sorrowful pain. It hurt just to glance at him so Bertrum kept his eyes down and held Lacie’s hand, keeping her close to his side as they approached the man. 

“Bertrum we’re here at the asylum but what are we supposed to be doin’?” Lacie asked in a hushed voice. 

Bertrum was about to answer but then the man on the steps dropped the broom, the sudden act causing the man and woman to freeze in place. The hunched man stood in front of them and when he opened his mouth, Bertrum had the fleeting thought that this dried up old man was going to spit on Lacie. Bertrum stood in front of her but was shocked when the man spoke in a voice that didn’t match his appearance at all. 

“Ask the nurses to take you to the lower unit. Take this with you as well as my jacket, so they do not take your lover from you and make her a patient here. The lights in the hallways are dim so they will not see her face well.” the old man said as he took a bible from his coat pocket and handed it to Bertrum. Then he removed his hooded jacket and gave it to Lacie, who took the jacket and was surprised that it smelled like cedar wood. 

Bertrum looked at the old man confused. “Why are you helping us and how did you know that we’re a couple?” he asked, tucking the bible under his arm. 

The old man smiled slowly, causing deep smile lines around his eyes to form. “I can tell there’s a love between the two of you in the way you walk next to each other. As for helping you, I was told to assist you by the man who you will meet in there.” the old man said, pointing a long boney finger at the doors of the asylum. 

Bertrum nodded. “Thank you sir.” he said before he and lacie walked past the man and into the building. 

The inside of the building was as depressing as the outside, complete with wallpaper that had yellow spots on it and dusty floors that were littered with papers. Dying plants were put into corners and doctors in starched white coats walked from room to room, their faces all drawn tight with inscrutable looks of disappointment. Bertrum and lacie approached one of the doctors, a man who had a terrible comb over and black rimmed spectacles. 

“Excuse me, are you a doctor that specializes in the lower floors of this establishment?” Bertrum asked him. 

The doctor looked Bertrum up and down then peered behind him to see Lacie with the hood over her head. After a moment's pause the doctor nodded.

“Yes I am. You must be the reverend that the catholic church sent to read to the inmates. You and your nun may follow me to the lower levels.” the doctor said, his voice matching the pitch and tone of a heavy smoker. 

Bertrum nodded as the three walked out of the foyer and through a door that led to a long hallway that stunk of cleaning chemicals and body odor. The doctor led them down the hallway to an elevator which they entered and took down to the eighth floor. Upon arriving to the floor, the doors opened and a putrid stench of mold assaulted the pair causing Bertrum to cover his nose with a handkerchief. 

“Ignore the smell the best you can. Our facility has seen some bad years ever since the depression and we haven’t been able to find a company willing enough to donate money to help fix it up.” the doctor said as they all stepped out of the elevator and the doctor used a key to unlock a heavy steel door. 

“Secure all loose fitting jewelry and clothing. If you have any pens or pencils then keep them out of sight and do not make eye contact with any of the inmates.” the doctor said as he led the man and woman down a long dimly lit hallway. There were doors along the hallway and with each one they passed Bertrum could see the people that the rooms held. Many of them were dressed in dirty hospital gowns, either sitting in corners and rocking back and forth or pacing the floor of their room. Lacie stayed close by Bertrum’s side and to calm her nerves she began to whistle a tune to herself, the theme song that played for the Bendyland carousel. It echoed quietly in the vaulted hallway which caused the doctor to sneer a little bit. However before he could turn and tell Lacie to pipe down, a voice spoke up from the end of the hallway. 

“Little devil darling.” the voice said, a semi deep baritone that was loud enough for the three of them to hear. 

The doctor’s face contorted into an expression of shock as he slowly turned towards the end of the hallway. “He….spoke.” the man said, his voice trembling a little bit. 

Suddenly the doctor broke out into a run, sprinting down the hallway and Bertrum followed him with Lacie trailing behind. The doctor fumbled with his keys and upon finding the correct one, he unlocked the door and threw it open. A long hallway with a brick wall greeted them and a single lightbulb at the very end illuminated a glass wall where a figure sat behind it. The doctor slowly walked down the hall with Lacie and Bertrum following as the heavy door swung closed behind them. A cold chill settled upon the trio as they ventured further and upon reaching the end, the figure was brought into focus. 

It was a man, with long blonde hair falling into his face and a straightjacket tightly holding his arms against his body. His feet were bare and the chair he sat upon looked to be straining under the man’s massive weight but somehow the old wood stayed strong. The unobscured part of his face was dark with stubble and two blue eyes were peeking out from under his bangs.

The doctor stopped two feet from the thick glass cage. “It’s amazing, those are the first words he’s spoken in twenty years.” the man said his eyes wide behind his spectacles. 

Bertrum frowns. “Who is he?” he asked the shorter man, repressing a shudder as the blonde man grinned at the tree of them. 

“His name is Henry Stein, an animator who went insane after claiming he traveled to another world.” the doctor replied, all sarcasm gone from his voice.

Lacie frowns. “Wait, Henry Stein? You mean this was the man who was the original creator of the whole Bendy show?” she said, still keeping her eyes downcast. 

They all shudder as Henry chuckles. “I think the word ‘lackey’ would be a better word to use.” he said, the words rolling off his lips like rancid chocolate. 

“You both best keep far away from Henry. He may not look dangerous but then again, neither did Judas.” the doctor said, his words a little brave but his eyes not daring to leave the blonde man's gaze. 

Henry chuckles again. “The good doctor is right but you might want to step back because I feel like you’re about to pass out from the pills you swallowed this morning, when you drank your coffee.” the blonde man said with a small smirk on his lips. 

The doctor’s eyes widened but before he could say anything the room began to spin and he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Bertrum stepped back slightly from the glass wall and grabbed Lacie’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

“Clues are all around you Bertrum, Lacie. Clues that will lead you down the path to a garden of secrets and thorns. The further you venture, the darker the world will become and you’ll soon come to a fork in the road. The monsters you’ve encountered have more in common than you think.” Henry said, his voice never rising above a calm tone. 

Bertrum summons his courage and steps forward a little. “What do you know about this other world that the doctor mentioned? What did you find there and how does it connect with what’s been happening recently?” the british man asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Lacie spoke up. “And how do ya know about all of what’s been goin’ on? Last time we checked there weren’t any connections to da outside world.” she said, finally looking up from the floor and shuddering as she saw the look in Henry’s eyes. 

It was a look that could destroy even the bravest man. 

“The wind carries more than just leaves, Miss Benton. However I’ll dispense this last bit of information. Be wary of those who you hold close to you and I’m specifically talking to you, Mister Peidmont.” Henry said, his eyes glinting. 

“I think visiting hours are over.” Bertrum said through gritted teeth as he turned to leave, still holding Lacie’s hand. 

“One more thing before you go.” Henry said to them. 

Lacie gripped Bertrum’s arm to try and keep him from turning around but he looked over his shoulder anyway. 

Henry’s smile turned into a wide grin, showing off perfectly white teeth. “The eyes of a painting hold your solution.” he said, his blue eyes burning into the british man’s own. 

With a scowl Berturm leaned down to the floor, snatching the keys from the doctor’s pocket and pulling Lacie down the long hallway to the steel door. He unlocked it, swung it open, then the pair exited the hallway as the metal door slammed shut behind them. 

It was raining heavily as the man and woman exited the building, the steps overflowing with rivers of rainwater and filling the cracks on the pavement. Lacie had to run to keep up with Bertrum as he stomped through the wide puddles, kicking water up onto his dress pants with the tails of his suit jacket flitting behind him. He arrived at the car and stood on his side as Lacie hustled up to his side. 

“Bertrum what the hell is goin’ on with you?” Lacie asked, looking up at her boyfriend’s face. His expression was one of anger but she could see his eyes were full of fear. Lacie reached out and intertwined her hand with his, rubbing the skin with her thumb in a comforting manner. 

After a moment, Bertrum spoke in a choked whisper. “Lacie…..I saw his insanity. The air in that cold hall was humid with torment and I felt like a stranger in my own body. He has a voice that suggests ignorance but….I felt like a captive in his eyes, almost as if he was daring me to take the chance of breaking his gaze.” the british man said and Lacie could feel his hands trembling. 

Ignoring the fact that they were both getting soaked from the rain, Lacie hugged Bertrum. “I know…..I felt it too. But what he said about paintings reminded me of the one that I saw in Nathan’s house. The initials R.A.D on the letter were the same that I found on dat pair a panties at Walter’s house n I coulda sworn that I saw them on that painting on the wall at Nathan’s house. I think that’s what Henry meant when he said that whole thing ‘bout paintings n all that eyes stuff.” 

Bertrum looked down at the shorter woman. “But Lacie it’s like you said. How could he know about a painting in Nathan’s house or what’s been happening if he’s locked up in that glass cage, kept away from the world?” he said. 

For the first time in a long time, Lacie didn’t have an answer.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city in a quaint little neighborhood, Maximillion felt the car stop for a final time in front of the man’s house. He heard the blonde man get out of the car and begin gathering his groceries rather quickly, so he could get inside and out of the storm. When the car door slammed Maximillion peeked through the window and saw the man enter his house before shutting the door. The cartoon cat melted into a puddle of ink before slipping under the car door and slithering up to the front porch. When Maximllion reformed, he was no longer wearing his little suit. He was all black with a long tail, cute little gloveless paws and feet, but still had pie cut eyes. He trotted up the steps then began to scratch at the front door, meowing loudly. 

The door opened and the man looked down before gasping and putting a hand to his chest. “Oh you poor thing! Did you get caught in the rain out here? Oh, come here.” he said gently picking Maximillion up and cradling him in his arms. 

The man closed the door and carried Maximillion into the kitchen, looking him over. “I don’t see a collar here. Are you a stray and all alone? Poor little thing, you’re all wet and sticky too but don;t you worry we’ll take care of you.” the man said as he gently put Maximillion onto the kitchen floor before grabbing a bowl from the dish strainer. He opened the fridge and poured some milk into the bowl before setting it down on the floor in front of Maximillion. He started lapping the milk up then he noticed the salmon in the fridge that was still in the bag. 

The man closed the fridge door with a smile. “I think I’ll name you spooky. How does that sound?” he said to Maximillion, who licked his whiskers but then padded over to the fridge. The man frowns as he turns and he chuckles as Maximillion pawed at the fridge door. 

“No no spooky, that’s people food. We’ll get you some nice kitty chow tomorrow.” he said, reaching down and picking Maximillion up under the armpits. The blonde man turned Maximillion around so they were face to face and the cartoon cat cocked his head to the side, looking the man right in the eyes. 

That was when Maximillion changed.

The blonde man’s eyes widened in shock as Maximillion’s pie cut eyes turned into tall half ovals with round, emerald green irises.He smiled a wide grin, which stretched his cute little face out to an impossible width and the blonde man became horrified as he saw startling, white human teeth filling Maximillion’s mouth. 

The man couldn’t even utter a squeak of fear before Maximillion pounced, which sent the man backwards onto the kitchen floor. His hand knocked over a broom and the handle of it hit a shelf, which sent bottles of preserves right into the air. One of them hit the ceiling lamp, shattering it and bathing the kitchen in darkness, as a crash of thunder covered up the screams that came from the man’s house. 

After a short period the thunder ceased and the heavy rain faded into a light sprinkle, the skies still full of dark clouds but the sound of chirping birds returned. The front door of the blonde man’s house opened up and out trotted Maximillion, once again dressed in his little suit and carrying the fillet of salmon in his mouth. The cartoon feline jumped down from the front porch and started trotting down the sidewalk with a bounce in his step, leaving behind a trail of bloody pawprints. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear the purr of danger?


	9. Author's note

I know it's been a very long time since I've updated and I want to apologize for that. 

This story was intended to be about three parts then added another three, which would lead into the ending of my BATIM au but I can see that I've gotten myself into a really big pickle, kind of in over my head. I still want to at least finish this part and then perhaps I'll leave it as a sort of sad/cliff hanging ending where everyone can interpret it as they want. 

Just wanted to let you all know that this story is coming back to life and I'm going to finish what I started. I just don't know when. T_T

-Cheers! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Rhododendrons.


End file.
